


Colourless

by Outlawed_00



Series: Colourless [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: :), Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Marking, Angel Will Graham, Angels Wings - Freeform, Biting, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Demon Hannibal Lecter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fallen Angel Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Master Demons, Master/Slave, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Sex, Possessive Will Graham, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Scent Marking, Slave Angels, Slow To Update, Soul Bond, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham becomes a Cannibal, Wing Kink, demons have horns and tails, fuck my life, wtf have i written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlawed_00/pseuds/Outlawed_00
Summary: New laws state that angels will be moved around every two years, throwing off Hannibal's plan for Will. Whatever he wanted to do for Will, he would have to find a way to do so within the limit that had been placed on keeping angels. He wants Will in any way that he can have him, and he fears what will happen to Will if he does not fight to keep him.Will is starting to close in on the Chesapeake Ripper on a whole new level, starting to understand him and what he does to his victims. Demons and angels alike are being targeted by this man, and Will knows that he sees his victim as pigs. He recognises one of the victims and starts to suspect that Hannibal knows more than he lets on, but also keeps his sights on the darkness he recognises within Hannibal. Has the darkness always been there? Or is Will finally just starting to see the darkest part of Hannibal?---"I believe the only way to reform people is to kill them," - Carl Panzram
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Colourless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Colourless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I made this all for the ones who wanted another one. Normally I would wait for all of the other chapters to be finished before I published, but I decided, _"Hey, why not anyway?"_ So here we are! I hope that you enjoy this!! Also! I highly suggest you read the first books in this series so you can understand this better. You don't have to, but it helps.

The new laws on angel slaves had officially passed and Will had two more years with Hannibal starting today, crushing him and all hope he had of ever keeping the peace he had discovered so far. The only way to get around the law was if a demon and angel were mated and two alphas were close to impossible and that left room for Ezekiel to tease him, which only seemed to get worse and worse as the days went by.

Will felt that he was so close to snapping, but the only thing that stopped him from killing Ezekiel were his instincts. More than once, he'd caught himself stalking towards the omega with the desire to kill, but he'd never been able to carry it out completed.

Hannibal also seemed much farther away now that Will had pushed himself away from the other alpha. It was hard to watch the disappointment in Hannibal's eyes when his friendly advancements were ignored. It only got worse when the law had passed, and Will realised he was grieving over something he hadn't even lost yet. It made him angry and scared to find out what would happen to him, but he knew he should not have expected too much from demons anyway. It was the world they lived in now and it didn't seem like it would be changed any time soon.

He started to fly off more and more frequently, even exercising out of stress. He'd been looking more and more like how he used to, even if he did not really get much sleep. Omegas still looked at him as he walked by when he went out in public, and even if he had never had much of an alpha physique, he was still an alpha no matter how any other person looked at it.

"You've been looking healthier lately," Hannibal commented, studying him.

"Mhm," Will hummed quietly, his eyes narrowing at Hannibal.

Ezekiel was oddly quiet, but Will _did_ feel the omega's eyes on him, roaming over his body. That made him smirk and he sent a small glare towards Ezekiel, making the little omega jump. The look didn't go unnoticed by Hannibal, and he watched the two of them curiously as he deciphered Ezekiel's scared reaction.

The omega obviously found Will attractive, but that only seemed to annoy the omega even more. Will found it empowering that the omega submitted to him more and more.

Hannibal noticed the confidence when Ezekiel looked away from him and found it arousing. The other alpha was becoming more confident, but also slightly more aggressive than usual and he found that he liked that. Although, he had the feeling it had to do with the new laws on slavery.

Angels had to be moved around every two or three years now, depending on if the master decides to keep them the extra year. When it was time for Will to go, he'd be put under the supervision of another demon who would be just as bad as Mason was or worse.

But he was sure that wasn't the full thought, there was more to the story on why Will was acting so much different that he usually does. It happened before the laws on angel slavery were passed, and Hannibal _hated_ not knowing.

Dinner went by almost too quick and Will was looking through those crime scene photos that Hannibal had picked up for him. There was an increase of Will's hallucinations afterwards, but he came up with some type of new information every day on the killings.

Hannibal had never felt closer to Will than he did when Will was looking over _his_ murders. The Chesapeake Ripper's murders. Will looked beautiful when he was lost in thought and Hannibal wanted to break him down further.

Will was almost ready to see the real him, but not just yet. Now he had the problem of Will being taken from him in two years, so he would have to work faster. He was aware two alphas could not mate, but he would try to find a way around the system. Nothing could take him away from Will; he wouldn't let it happen.

Will was getting more violent and agitated and he was taking it out on Ezekiel, but the omega was putting up a brutal fight for an omega. Their fights were picking up again, but Will was doing more damage than he used to, and the fights didn't seem to be over Hannibal anymore, they seemed to be over something a whole lot deeper.

Ezekiel was aware of what Will had done to his last master, but he was also aware of what he _could_ do currently. It was three killers in one house, one more dangerous than the other and one hidden behind a thin veil. 

The next day, Hannibal came home to Will bloodied with Ezekiel _actually_ helping patch him up. His wings were ruffled up and there was a cut above his eye with blood dripping down into his left eye.

"What happened?" Hannibal demanded, startling both angels with his aggressive tone. Will looked up at him with one eye almost shut, his wing folded close to himself while the injured one hung downwards only slightly.

"Nothing..." Will said, almost sounding nervous. When Hannibal smelled the air, he could smell more than one demon coming from Will, one of them being an omega scent as well as alpha. For once, he was looking to Ezekiel for help, and Hannibal was surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"Sorry, Will," Ezekiel sighed. "He got jumped by two other demons, a bonded pair I think," he said slowly.

"Will take off your shirt," Hannibal growled, his black eyes scaring the both of them. Will stood, his hands shaking as he unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't even resist, but when Hannibal saw the marks on his body, he felt angry. Even Ezekiel looked somewhat guilty. "Who did this?" He demanded.

"I was sneaking at a crime scene," Will admitted, shivering when Hannibal's fingers gently touched over the bite mark on his side. "I didn't expect to get jumped by demons. It's my fault for not being alert," he huffed, backing away from his touch.

"What did you do to them, Will?" Hannibal asked, his tail twitching. Will sucked in a breath, his fingers twitching by his side. "The blood on your shoes isn't yours, so what did you do?" 

Even Ezekiel raised his head to stared at Will, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as Will stayed quiet. It was clear he'd fought back, but he wasn't sure how to ask Will what happened without watching him get lost within his own thoughts.

Will's breathing was becoming a bit more ragged and he could smell the anger coming from Will. His fangs were bared at Hannibal and he moved closer before backing off, his wings tense. It was clear he was not going to respond; he was still reliving the experience.

"I don't know," he replied slowly. "I can't... I don't remember," he added quickly, fidgeting. If Will couldn't remember what he'd done, then it was obvious that he didn't remember if he'd left any evidence behind. Will was clearly sleep deprived, but he wasn't sure of how bad until now. Ezekiel seemed to have the same idea; his eyes narrowed.

"Please tell me you at least covered up your tracks," the omega asked, his wing pressed tightly to his back as he stood up straight.

"Well, yeah," Will huffed. "I remember cleaning up and then flying here, I just don't remember killing them," he added, his fingers twitching at his side. Hannibal sighed, looking over to Ezekiel.

“I’ve got it from here,” Hannibal told the omega, watching him bound up the stairs. He turned to Will and gestured for him to follow, keeping an eye on the angel as he followed Hannibal. He was angry that another demon had left their mark on Will, but he supposed Will had already handled it. Still, his fangs ached to mark Will.

When they got to his office, Will’s eyes scanned the room. He’d never been allowed in there, but now that he was in there, he wanted to see everything for himself since he’d never explored here. What he saw on the inside made him a little embarrassed.

Hannibal had art pieces everywhere, but not only that, he had drawings of Will reading a book _and_ asleep. He had somehow managed to make Will look angelic (like he once was before the angels fell and were captured), but the fact that Hannibal had even drawn him was enough to make him blush.

He sat down quietly, and Hannibal gently tended to his wounds, whatever he was using burning the wounds on his arms and side. He flinched when Hannibal tried to tend to the wounds on his wings, drawing them in closer to himself.

“Will, I’m going to need to see your wings,” Hannibal said, his voice warm and soft. He always had the melodic sound to his voice that made Will want to do anything he told him to do, and he found he couldn’t resist. The demon was surprisingly very gentle, but Will couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the intimacy of the action. Still, he was hesitant to let Hannibal touch his wings and he flinched every time Hannibal moved closer to the base of his wing. “Is it painful?”

“It’s not that it’s painful,” Will admitted, his ears turning red from embarrassment. “It’s just that… an angel’s wings are only supposed to be cared for by a close friend or a mate. Grooming and taking care of wings is seen as intimate. I normally don’t care… it’s lost it’s meaning but I still think about it,” he said softly and quietly.

“I could have just let Ezekiel do it then. You didn’t seem to have a problem with him touching them,” Hannibal said, sitting up straighter. “And the two of you fight every day,” he added.

“It’s not that. He just… he’s another angel so he understands. Not to be rude, but I don’t exactly feel safe with demons touching them,” Will told him. He just couldn't shake the feeling of Mason and the other demons out on the streets biting and tearing his feathers. To change the subject, he looked over to the sketch of him sleeping on the couch. “Since when have you started to draw me without my permission?” He huffed.

Hannibal’s eyes flashed for a second, a small smirk gracing his face. “I thought you looked beautiful, Will,” the way he said it made Will’s heart race. “You remind me of a fallen angel, yet you still retain that same angelic gracefulness from before the fall,” he ended, bandaging Will’s wing.

He couldn’t help himself, a purr escaping him at the gentleness being shown to his wings. Hannibal blinked at him, surprised by how Will reacted to the slightest gentle touch on his wings. The demon ran his fingers softly through the feathers, and Will didn’t protest.

Will acted starved of affection, but maybe he was. All of his plans for Will were coming to an abrupt end, but he still had two years left with the angel. He wanted to _keep_ Will in any way that he could, even found himself longing for Will. He wondered if Will ached for him as well, ached for him like how he ached for the affection he’d been starved of for so long.

“Sorry,” Will said quietly, his wings tensing and drawing closer to himself. Hannibal frowned in displeasure, but he didn’t dare touch the angel’s wings again without permission.

“You keep denying yourself of things, Will. Even now, you’ve been here for nearly two years, but you still don’t give yourself a chance to experience the things you were meant to experience,” Hannibal sighed. Will looked up at him, furrowing his brows. “I’m here for you anytime you need anything, all you need to do is ask,”

“Then…” Will paused, looking a little unsure. He squinted at Hannibal, sucking in a breath before looking away. “I like it when you touch my wings,” he said, relaxing his shoulders and wings.

There was another tense silence in the room, but only for a second. “Be direct, Will,” Hannibal said, earning a small glare from Will.

“I want you to keep touching my wings,” Will said, not meeting Hannibal’s eyes. “I liked it,” he added quieter, and Hannibal hummed.

Hannibal complied with the request, enjoying the silky feathers sliding between his fingers. It was clear that Will cared about his wings, and he wondered how having them broken and beaten made him feel before he made it to Hannibal.

The way Will carried himself wasn’t with much confidence, but he held a certain pride about his wings that other angels seemed to have abandoned since the fall. He had every right to be proud of them, but when he looked at the angels that walked around wingless, with one wing or featherless wings, he noticed the depressed look in Will’s eyes.

“They’re beautiful, Will,” Hannibal tested, watching the way his wings fluffed up at the compliment. His eyes even glowed slightly, brighter than how they glowed when he was angry.

“I’m grateful that they’re not gone,” Will said, a small smile on his face when he looked back at Hannibal. “When I see Ezekiel’s wings, or the other angels’ wings when we’re going out, I feel scared. I almost lost my wings, they used to look battered and unclean and I even stopped caring about them. I can still feel the pain in them, I’ve almost forgotten what it was like to have them treated gently,” he explained, and Hannibal felt the urge to kiss the angel’s wings.

“I couldn’t imagine how it would feel to suffer through that much torment for eight years,” Hannibal hummed, feeling protective over the angel. “But I do know I wont let _anyone_ touch you in such a way ever again,” and the way Hannibal said it made Will quiver.

The possessiveness that Hannibal displayed made Will _want_ to be loved by the demon instead of continuing to reject his feelings. For everything he was worth, he never thought that Hannibal would ever say this and mean it so deeply.

Will leaned back into Hannibal slightly, feeling the demon’s tail around his waist. He was mostly tired and wanted to sleep, but he knew he could trust Hannibal.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Hannibal’s fingers running through his wings. Hannibal waited for Will for fall asleep before picking him up and moving him to his room since it was closer.

Later he would be making a trip to the crime scene to make sure Will didn’t leave anything behind. It might not make much of a difference if the police had already found it, though. He brushed Will’s hair back, watching him for a few minutes before leaving the room.

Will awoke in a room that wasn’t his, but he didn’t feel alarmed. It smelled like Hannibal, and he knew where he was as soon as he opened his eyes because it was one of the rooms he barely entered. The only thing he found strange was that Hannibal wasn’t there.

He got up, feeling the bite on his side begin to ache and his muscles scream in protest. The events from the fight came back to him in a flash and he froze.

_Will had to get a closer look, get to know the scene and why he chose it. The Ripper chose his victims and chose the spots to display them in for reasons that were only known to the Ripper. If he could only find out, why the Ripper had placed his last victim in the spot he did._

_It wasn’t out in the open like all of his other displays, but this time it was further away from the roads in a field. Someplace the owner of the land would find and maybe someplace that meant something to the victim._

_The Ripper didn’t care about his victims, he thought of them as pigs and they’d done something to wrong him. To Will, it was clear that the Ripper was patient and well thought out, always seemingly knowing when to strike._

_He knew each of his victims, but whether they were personally or briefly, he wasn’t sure yet. All he knew is that the Ripper was doing something with all the organs he was taking from his victims, but Will didn’t want to investigate that further. Will was scared of finding out what the Ripper could do with those organs._

_Will stood in the middle of the crime scene, falling into that one part in his thoughts that connected him to the Ripper. He could do it, he could feel the victim’s fear, but more importantly; how the Ripper felt when setting up his body for display. The scene was intimate, it was beautiful, and it was speaking to him from another mind._

_Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned, caught off guard by the two officers that were arriving. His eyes widened when he realised they were not just partners, but mates._

_Both demons looked startled to see him there, but they also didn’t give him the chance to speak. The omega pulled out her pistol and shot at him, and he thought of how it looked._

_“Wait!” Will shouted, ducking underneath the bullet. It skimmed past the top part of his wing and he sucked in a breath, flapping his wings and lifting off the ground._

_“It’s the Ripper!”_

_Oh, they thought he was the Chesapeake Ripper coming to look back at his work. If they’d paid attention to the Ripper, they’d know that he was above that._

_Will grit his teeth and flew upwards, not expecting the alpha to grip his ankle by their tail and sling him to the ground. The barbed edge of the alpha’s tail cut into his wing when she slapped it down on his wing and he grunted in pain, his eyes wide._

_“Stop, wait! I’m-!” The alpha lunged at him; fangs ready to pierce him. If he didn’t think quick, he’d be killed before he went back to Hannibal’s place and then he’d never be able to find out who the Ripper was. The fact that they thought he was the Ripper would most likely offend the true killer._

_Will rolled over quickly, avoiding the alpha successfully. If he really wanted to make the alpha mad, he’d go for the omega and make the alpha listen._

_That was exactly what he did, his body flinging towards the omega, fangs biting through the fabric on her arm. He’d have to dispose of the clothes later to avoid being caught through saliva, but they also didn’t have his records on hand, so it was fine._

_He flapped his wings, lifting the both of them into the air. His eyes glowed a dim and angry blue as he stared down at the alpha on ground, staring up at them with scared eyes. Will wasn’t playing around, and he had every intention of killing the omega to survive and get home._

_It wasn’t like him to be so hostile, to be so angry. Had he been like he was before the war; he would never had killed another person. He was vulnerable right now, his thoughts flooded with the Ripper’s intentions of murder._

_“I just told you I wasn’t the Ripper,” Will hissed out, his hand squeezing into the omega’s throat and hearing the omega whimper in his grasp pitifully. It fuelled his desire even more, feeling his own arousal at being able to kill such a weak creature. This wasn’t him, and he tried to think rationally about this, but the monster inside of him wanted this to happen more than he wanted to end it. “Had you listened-“ he couldn’t remember what was going on._

_The alpha said something and drew their gun, intending to kill him. They were mates, were they not? Will flew higher, dropping the omega and listening to her scream._

_The demon stopped what she was doing, dropping the gun and lunging towards her mate, her eyes wide in alarm. Her desire to protect was the only thing keeping her moving and Will dived downwards to attack the demon head on._

_Both of them rolled to the ground, her horns scraping Will’s belly slightly as he flared his wings and bit down on her shoulder. “FUCK!” She screeched, biting into his side. He could feel pain travelling through his legs and then travelling up his spine at the spot here she’d bitten him._

_Will tore out her throat with his teeth enjoying the gurgling sound coming from the other demon’s lips. He felt animal as he did so, his body shuddering at the relief and anger seeping from him. All those years of being tormented and treated as a slave by these barbarians have finally gotten to him and twisted him into something almost unrecognisable._

_His movements were almost robotic when the demons stopped breathing, standing upright and looking at the blood pooling at his feet. There was no time to prepare, and he was more damaged than he’d thought he would be, but he had to move quickly._

_More officers would be arriving soon and if he was caught here, he’d be killed without hesitation. He dragged the bodies, his eyes almost void of any emotions as he hung their bodies from the trees._

_It looked like a message when he did so, but not to the law. It was to the demons; it was to the Ripper. Will moved, taking off their clothing but keeping their undergarments on._

_The monster inside of him knew what to do, so he let it take over and control him like when he killed Mason and the other demon and displayed him in the city._

_He cleaned up the whole scene, watching out for the feathers that had fallen from his wings when the demon’s barbed tail slapped into him. Will’s breathing was ragged as he tried to recall what he’d done, his eyes looking around the scene._

_When his eyes landed on his own artwork, he shivered but he didn’t feel shameful at all. It was like he wasn’t Will anymore, but that he was changing into whatever was inside of him and all he could think was; they deserved it._

Will opened the door, pausing when he saw that Hannibal was also going to open the door, his eyes trailing up the demon’s form until he met his eyes. He wanted to look away like he normally did, but he ended up staring instead, almost as if he was nervous for what Hannibal was going to say.

“Good… morning,” Will said nervously, tilting his head. Hannibal smiled at him and then he looked away, avoiding eye contact.

“I must say, you should have been more careful,” Hannibal said, holding up a newspaper. “After all, they now believe another killer is trying to get into contact with the Ripper,”

Will visibly paled, reading over the headline almost sickly:

> **Another Killer Reaching Out for the Ripper!**

He sighed, thinking that it was a stupid headline, but kept on reading.

> **_Yesterday evening two officers were found dead at the location of the Chesapeake Ripper’s latest victim. Their bodies were strung up naked and hung on display. One of them was a chief and her newest recruit, but their deaths closely resemble a murder displayed on the edge of the city where a male alpha had been dismembered and hung._**
> 
> **_The alpha female had her throat ripped out, most likely from another alpha’s fangs- much like the one hung in the city- and she had scratch marks all over her body. Her recruit had every bone in her body broken, most likely dropped from up high._ **
> 
> **_Speculations are being made on this killer’s identity and some believe that it could be an angel from the way that the recruit had been killed-_ **

Will stopped reading, shoving the paper away and frowning. It wasn’t like he was ashamed, but he felt something akin to excitement when he read what they had to say. It was clear that he wasn’t really thinking properly -that the monster inside of him was taking over.

He always knew where the monster inside of him lurked, knew what would happen to him if he’d let it escape. With the recent events over the decade, he’d been forced to let it free just to save himself.

The monster wanted revenge, loved how it felt to give them the same treatment that was given to him. His fingers twitched at the feeling of having their lives in his hands and he just almost gave in again. Maybe Hannibal would have been the next victim if he did -he didn’t want that to happen.

The monster (Will) inside of him was preening, putting himself on display for the Ripper. Will felt like he was calling out for the Ripper, and he knew that deep down, that was what those bodies were for.

“They’re stupid,” Will scoffs out of impulse. “I’ve always hated reporters, and their stupid speculations even more,” he added, rolling his eyes.

“These were your… _victims_ ,” but the way that Hannibal said it made him sound almost proud. “I’m aware that it wasn’t for the Ripper, but it does look that way. Especially when you’ve killed at his crime scene, he’s probably going to be riled up,” he said.

“No doubt about it. The Ripper is a narcissist; he wants to be seen and heard. All of his victims have done something to him at some point, but it’s not clear what they’ve done,” Will said, chewing the inside of his cheek.

“Do you believe there is more to the Ripper, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“Of course. He’s an artist, and at the very least, the most he does for his victims is present them beautifully. He re-shapes them, wants them to be beautiful and contribute to something rather than wasting their life. The Ripper thinks of them as pigs and he shows them to the world as they are, but that is also their redemption,” Will said, his fingers twitching. “I just don’t know what he does with the organs yet,” he added, sighing.

Something in Hannibal’s eyes flashed, almost as if he was proud. It set alarms off in Will’s head, and he tried to start connecting strings before it disappeared.

His mind was scrambling for pieces and losing them rather quickly and he was left with a blank before too long. When he looked into Hannibal’s eyes again, he squinted as if to see what it was that was tipping him off.

The only thing he found was an invitation, but he didn’t know what for.

“What makes you so certain he feels contempt for his victims?” Hannibal asked.

“Because of how he displays them,” Will breathed out. “They’re ugly on the inside. It’s his way of showing the world how disgusting they really were. He’s aware of what people find disgusting -what unsettles them,”

“Really? Then what unsettles you? Did you not find it unsettling?” He asked. Will opened, then closed his mouth.

If he told Hannibal that he found it beautiful, what would his reaction be? Will thought that the Chesapeake Ripper was an ominous figure to both demons and angels, that he was a punisher of some sort. Maybe he was too good, too charming in the way that he presents his kills almost like a taunt. He could feel the Ripper calling out to him, pressing into him and goading him into killing someone for him and his mouth felt dry. The Ripper was a god amongst his people, truly beautiful and majestic, a great artist and possibly even a thief that took from the unworthy.

He tensed, looking anywhere but Hannibal’s eyes as he felt almost attracted to the Ripper. That monster inside of him looked out to the Ripper as an equal, as an unknown figure to conquer. It had always been inside of him, looking out for a suitable mate and it thinks that it’s found one inside of the Ripper, inside of his artworks as a fan would be to her idol.

The obsession tingled within Will, and he realised that-

“Will?” Hannibal questioned, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Right,” Will breathed out before sucking in a breath. “I don’t find that much about the Ripper unsettles me, per say. I told you that I could empathise with killers, so I know what it’s meant to be. His… killings are- they’re beautiful,”

The silence between the two of them was thick and heavy, almost weighing Will down entirely. Hannibal seemed to be in thought, and maybe Will thought that Hannibal would do something to him, but he didn’t and _that_ was unsettling.

Then, Hannibal smiled. It confused Will, maybe even a bit more encouraging than it was intended to be.

“Then you’d be the first of the many people I have discussed about this case to say that. You’re a bit closer to the Ripper mentally than they are, you seem to understand him, and you’ve taken him as yours,” Hannibal said, almost thoughtfully. “If you don’t mind me saying, but I would be almost inclined to believe that maybe you were infatuated with him. If what you say is true, then maybe the Ripper believes he’s doing the world a favour by getting rid of scum,”

“You’re- you’re not wrong,” Will said, tilting his head. “The Chesapeake Ripper believes that they are nothing, and as I said before -he’s a narcissist. He’s going to believe that he’s doing the everyone a favour by ridding the world of them,”

“Then what will you do now that they think you are calling out to the Ripper?” Hannibal questioned. Will tilted his head in thought, his eyes scanning the area they were in. Maybe-

“You have a computer?” Hannibal was silent for a moment, thinking on whether he should answer that. Then, he nodded. “So that I _don’t_ have to lose my sanity with each new kill, I’ll be writing to him instead out of hope that he will notice me,”

It sounded like a good idea, but then he realised how far-fetched the idea was that the Ripper would even see his messages. What would he have to do for him to see them?

Will sucked in a breath.

“Okay, well maybe I should admit to being the killer. Call out to him, taunt him even,” he said.

“And you’re sure it will work?” Hannibal asked.

“Oh yeah. It will be something that only we will know,” Will said, grinning.

His monster was preparing the trap, sharpening its claws like a caged animal ready to escape. He wasn’t sure what he really wanted, and maybe he wasn’t sure what it would do to him if he found the Ripper. All he knew was that he was going to find the Ripper, but he also knew that his monster had different plans.

 _I plan on being the only thing he sees until I’m bending him to my will,_ the monster inside of him yearned. Will’s wings puffed out slightly at the thought passing through his mind and he felt that it was suitable. The Chesapeake Ripper would be _his._

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of the chapter, I would like to ask you all a question. Before the question, I have a slight spoiler from the next chapter. I will also be a little slow to update, but I hope that you are all patient with me! I can only get so much done with one person.
> 
> **Coming Up Next:**  
>  **_“And I thought you were slow,” Hannibal said, tilting his head. “It seems you’re a whole lot smarter than I had predicted,” he added._**  
>  **  
>  _Both of them stared at each other, and Hannibal started to feel crowded._  
> **  
>  **  
>  _“I know what you are, Hannibal,” Ezekiel said, turning and leaving._  
> **  
>  **  
>  _Hannibal couldn’t touch him, couldn’t kill him. This was Will’s problem however he saw fit. If he killed Ezekiel, Will would know and then it would be over._  
> **  
> 
> 
> Also, whatever fandom you guys are in, I have a discord server with a friend! We have all sorts of fandoms that are available in the server and if you want to roleplay you can. It's not just roleplay, but gaming, art, or just vibin it out and talking about your favourite show, video game, movie, or book! There are canon roleplays and non-canon roleplays but everything will be explained to you when you join, we're just looking for people to have fun with and talk about different fandoms. I might even post updates on my progress on fanfiction. :) That's all for now!
> 
> https://discord.gg/9GdeDykT3e


End file.
